


"First time"

by PunkRockZombie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Homelessness, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love, Punk, Punk Rock, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Vehicular Sex, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockZombie/pseuds/PunkRockZombie
Summary: Two run away foster siblings realize that the love and reliance they have on each other is more than they previously imagined.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	"First time"

**Author's Note:**

> Rough excerpt from an unfinished work in progress. The following scene takes place more than halfway through the finished work. The following context is provided to facilitate stand alone reading. Tom (10) and Rose (17) are orphaned foster children. After running away from an abusive foster family together they have found themselves traveling across the country to try to start a new life. Currently they are somewhere near Austin Texas. After finding a group of homeless teenagers- young adults who they collectively know as the punks squatting in an abandoned building, the two attended a party and crashed with them.

Tom woke up on the old couch and looked around the room. The standing lamp was still on, and Jake was asleep on the floor next to him. He didn’t see Rose, and the chair she was in when he fell asleep was empty. Tom felt a brief moment of panic, but quickly settled himself down. He got up to go look for her, stepping over Jake, and being careful not to kick any of the empty bottles that littered the floor. He checked the other rooms, and found plenty of sleeping people, but no Rose. Tom wandered through the darkness of the rest of the building, wondering what it used to be. He thought it must have been a factory of some kind, to have so much open space, and he figured the punks had taken over what used to be office space, but he wasn’t really sure. The lights of the city showed through enough for him to find his way outside. He looked across the long parking lot, empty except for a few beaten up vehicles. He saw a figure sitting on the railing that served as the boundary of the parking lot. He couldn’t make out a face, but he knew the frame well. He walked across the parking lot to Rose. She was sitting on the guard rail, her feet not quite touching the ground and her legs swinging gently as she drank from a glass bottle. The pack of bottles on the ground next to her had 3 remaining. Tom had to jump a little to sit down next to her. “Hey Rose.”

“Hey TJ.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Nope.” Rose didn’t look at him, she was staring off into the distance, at the streetlights, at the city, at nothing. Tom was remembering the night before. The party was wild, he had never been to a party before, and this had not been what he expected. Most of all though, he remembered that Rose had kissed him. She had kissed him, not like he had seen adults kiss children before, but like adults kiss each other. He knew that it must mean something, he just didn’t know what. “Hey Rose.”

“Hmm?”

“Do the thing.”

Rose smiled and took a long drag from her cigarette, exhaling the smoke through her nose. “You know, when I was a little kid, I thought that made you look like a dragon.”

“What do you mean, you’re still a little kid!” Rose teased him and used her free hand to mess up his hair. He hadn’t been able to cut it in a while and it was long enough that she made it fall into his eyes. He pushed it aside, he was pouting now.

“I’m not a little kid! I’m almost eleven. After everything we have been through, I might not be a grown up, but I am not a little kid anymore. I even had a beer last night!”  
Rose smiled, almost laughing. “Oh yeah!? And how did that turn out?” Tom looked abashed.

“It tasted really bad, I thought I was gonna throw up.” He quickly added “but I didn’t! And afterwards it felt...weird. In a good way.”

“Here, try this.” Rose extended the bottle in her hand. It was half filled with a milky white liquid, and smelled like sour citrus. Tom took it as if on a dare, and took a large swig.

“This tastes like lemonade that someone left out in the sun. But it’s better than beer.” He took another swig as Rose flicked her cigarette across the parking lot and reached down to grab another bottle.

“It’s a wine cooler. Trust me, they taste way better.” Rose watched Tom sip at the remains of the bottle as she started in on her next one. “So, what brings you out here? I thought you were passed out.”

“I woke up, and you weren’t there. I...was scared. I thought maybe I had made you mad at me. I thought you had moved on, and left me behind.” Tom’s hands were shaking gently and he gripped the bottle tighter to steady them. He was looking down at the blacktop. He was imagining what life would be like without Rose, and he realized he couldn’t. They had been through so much, suffered so much, traveled so far, but it was always together. “Please don’t leave me behind.”

Rose was shocked, but tried not to let it show. She gently shoved his shoulder with hers and tried her best to sound unworried “Hey, you know I would never leave you behind. I didn’t then, and I won’t now. Plus I thought you were a man now, and everyone knows men don’t cry.”

Tom shook his head and looked back up at her. His eyes were wet but no tears had fallen. “I’m not crying, see? But, do you promise? Really, really promise? That we can stay together?”

Rose took another long pull from her bottle. “Don’t be a fuckin moron. Of course we can stay together. I-” she stopped herself. She was looking directly into his eyes, the city lights reflected in them almost made them sparkle. “I promise. Okay?” She messed up his hair again and tilted her head back to finish her drink. She saw Tom imitate her, and then make a face like he had just sucked on a lime. She threw her empty bottle across the parking lot, and watched the glass shatter across the blacktop. Tom put his bottle gently down next to them. Rose dug in her jacket and came out with a pack of cigarettes and took one out. Cupping her hand around her lighter she took a long drag and leaned back, looking up at the sky. She could feel Tom staring at her before she heard him speak again.

“Can I have one?”

“Hmm?”

“Of your cigarettes. Can I have one?”

Rose laughed, but saw that he was serious. “Well fuck TJ, I guess you do want to be a man after all. First you’re drinking, now you want to start smoking? Alright, here.” She held out her lit cigarette to him. “I am not gonna give you a whole one, but you can try it.”

Tom took the cigarette between his thumb and index finger and looked at it. The end was still wet from her lips, and he thought again about kissing her. They had kissed, no, she had kissed him! That must mean she likes him, right? People don’t kiss people they don’t like. They certainly don’t kiss people like that if they don’t really like them. Tom brought the cigarette to his lips and sucked on the end. He immediately started to cough, and the smoke made his eyes burn. He held the cigarette back to Rose as he spit on the ground. “Jesus, that’s awful! Why do people do that? Ugh.”

Rose was laughing, genuinely laughing for the first time that night. She took the cigarette back “see, I told you. You’re still a little kid.”

“Shut up, give me one of those cooler things. I need to get this taste out of my mouth.” Tom reached out and took the bottle from Rose. The top was already gone and he drank a big mouthful. “This is not a huge improvement.”

“You might enjoy it more when you grow up.” Rose cracked the last bottle and looked at him. Her teasing seemed to be having an effect on him. He was staring at the bottle in his hand, slowly swirling the liquid around inside.

“If I am such a little kid, why did you put your tongue in my mouth last night?” For the first time ever, Tom had caught Rose off guard. She could feel her face flush red. Her mind was still processing when he added “That makes me a man, right? And that means you like me. You like me as a man.”

Rose was speechless. She took a long drag on her cigarette, and blew the smoke out through her nose. She tossed the butt across the parking lot, and without looking at him said. “Yeah. Yeah I guess I do.” She drained her bottle halfway without looking at him. She was staring at the sidewalk, at the bus stop on the corner, at nothing. “I guess I do. I guess I am just a fucked up girl. It’s no wonder nobody ever loved me. It’s no wonder-”

“I love you.” Tom was looking directly at her, when she turned to him his eyes locked onto hers. “I love you, Rose. Not like a little kid either.” He looked at her for a long moment before bringing the bottle back up to his lips. His face was also flushed, but his voice was steady. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Rose watched him for a moment as he took another pull from his bottle. It was almost empty now. She dropped her own nearly empty bottle on the pavement and slowly, gently leaned over to him. She pulled his face up to hers, and kissed him. Gently, but firmly, she pressed her lips against his and held him close to her. She heard his bottle fall to the ground and his arms wrap around her. It felt the same as a million hugs before, but it also felt distinctly different. He wasn’t hugging her for comfort, or out of fear, or sadness. Or maybe he was, maybe it was all those things mixed in with this new emotion. This longing for each other. They stayed like that for what felt like a very long time before they separated. Rose grabbed his hand and stood up. “Come with me.” she said as she led him across the parking lot, towards one of the parked cars. A big brown van stood almost alone “Scotty mentioned his door locks don’t work, but nobody would try to steal this piece of shit anyway.” She pulled open one of the back doors and climbed inside. Tom followed her a little hesitantly.

“What are we doing?” he asked as he climbed in after her. The van was dirty, and smelled like an ashtray. There was the litter of a lived in and poorly maintained apartment scattered in the small space. There was a bare single mattress laid down behind a row of seats. Rose pulled him onto it and before he could ask anything else she pressed her mouth against his again. Her tongue probed gently at his lips and he obediently opened his mouth.

“Don’t just stick your tongue out. It’s like dancing.” She broke away, briefly, to speak before returning and this time he obliged. They kissed for a long moment before Rose found his hand, and gently placed it under her jacket over her shirt on her chest. Tom tensed up, but she didn’t let go. “It’s okay. I want to.”  
“I don’t know what to do.” Tom said bashfully. In sharp contrast to the determination a moment ago he was now in completely uncharted territory. He had heard the older boys talk about sex, but he hadn’t understood much of it and had always suspected they hadn’t either.

“It’s okay.” She said again. “I will show you.” She shrugged off her jacket and lifted her shirt above her head. She hadn’t been wearing a bra. The light in the van was extremely dim, but Tom could still see her naked breasts. They curved gracefully around her chest, filling out the slender frame. He had seen her before, getting out of the shower, or changing in their room, but never like this. The quick glances shamefully stolen hadn’t prepared him, he was feeling something for her he had no name for. He slowly picked his hand back up and placed it over her breast. He began to squeeze it, and with reckless curiosity gently pinched her small pink nipple. As he moved closer, and without a conscious decision, he put his mouth around her other breast. Rose made a soft noise, like she was startled, but said “yes, just like that. Like you’re petting it with your tongue.”

Tom was operating on instinct now. He licked and kissed Rose's breast and fondled the other one with growing enthusiasm. He could feel something happening to his body, but was shocked when Rose reached down and slid her hand over his crotch. He started but she had her other hand on the top of his head. She was stroking his hair, just like she did when he was upset. "It's okay. I feel good TJ. And I promise this will feel good too." Her hand fumbled for a second with the button on his pants, and then slid the zipper down. He could feel himself straining against his underwear, and then he felt her hand close around him through the thin material. He whimpered slightly around the breast in his mouth and he felt her react. His head was swimming, he couldn’t put a coherent thought together, he just knew he didn’t want to stop. She slid her hand up under his shirt, pulling it gelty off him. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face into her chest, feeling her warm body against his in this way for the first time. He was overwhelmed. He held her like that for a long time as she stroked his hair back away from his face. Then he moved slowly down to suck on her breast again. She stopped petting his head and held it firmly against her chest, imploring him to continue. After a second she reached down and slid his pants off and tossed them casually aside onto the growing pile of their clothes. In just his underwear now Tom was pushed onto his back on the mattress, Rose kneeling above him. She pulled his underwear down to let his cock spring forth.

Embarrassed, Tom’s face flushed red. “Hey, TJ, this is your first time right?”

“Well, yeah of course it is.”

“Don’t be shy. I’m right here.” With that Rose gently wrapped her slender fingers around Tom’s cock. It filled her hand, but only just. She began to gently massage the tip with her fingers and watched as he whimpered and shut his eyes. She carefully peeled back the foreskin covering his dick to reveal the head. The thin drop of precum that formed made her fingers slippery around the head of his cock and she played with it teasingly before she bent over him and whispered “This is called a blowjob. Just relax, let me take care of you.”

With that Tom opened his eyes in time to watch Rose put the tip of his dick into her mouth. Immediately the sensation of her tongue moving around his dick made him tense up but she pushed him back down without stopping. She was using her other hand to gently massage his balls as she slid his cock the rest of the way into her mouth. She noticed the tip of her nose felt the first peach fuzz of public hair as she began to bob her head up and down along his cock. It wasn’t long before he was squirming and breathing heavily. After a few minutes of whimpers and moans he began to feel a new sensation welling up inside him.

“Rose. Ro- hmmmmmm. Rose I feel like. I feel. Ahhhh.” With a moan Tom came in her mouth. Rose stayed pressed into him, swallowing until he stopped twitching against her tongue. Then she pulled back slowly and looked up at him. His face was bright red, obvious even in the dim light. “You okay TJ? You just came for the first time.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” He said, panting slightly. “I have never felt anything like that before. It was amazing.”

Rose blushed and sat up, pulling him up to her. She pulled until she could lean back, and he half tumbled on top of her. “Good. Now you can make me feel like that.” She was wriggling her pants off underneath him when he propped himself up on his hands above her. She pulled her pants and underwear off in one move and kicked them away. Now both completely naked in front of each other for the first time Tom looked down. His hips were hovering barely above hers and he saw a mound of curly dark hair almost touching his dick. Rose gently moved and Tom obeyed her cues until he was sitting on his knees between her legs. He stared in naked awe at the sight before him. 

“That’s my pussy TJ.” Rose was becoming embarrassed by his open amazement and she pushed his head down into her. “Lick it silly.”

Tom saw her dark patch of public hair like a halo above puffy pink lips and hesitantly stuck his tongue out. He gently ran it over the slit and tasted the moisture there. Rose twitched, and pressed him more firmly. All he wanted in the world at this moment was to make her feel good. He pushed his tongue into her quivering pussy and began to lap at her, appreciating the new taste. His nose buried into her and inadvertently rubbed against her clit as his tongue probed deeper. He felt her put her legs on his back, locking him in that position, one he would be happy to never leave.

“Mmmhhmm. Ahh. Yes, at the top there, use your tongue on that.” Tom obliged and traced his tongue up to where his nose had been, finding the spot she was talking about. He locked his lips around the delicate bud and used the tip of his tongue to awaken it. Immediately Rose’s legs tightened around him and his efforts were rewarded with a gasp. He continued, inexperience leading him to experiment with direction, licks, laps, and swirls until Rose was hugging him into her. Catching breath was growing more difficult for both of them but Tom was determined and when Rose arched her back against the thin mattress he knew his efforts were not in vain. He heard her stifle a scream with a loud moan and she pushed hard on the back of his head as her other hand clasped against her mouth. He felt a surge of warmth and liquid against his chin, running down his neck and chest. As Rose settled down she pushed him back and Tom reluctantly sat up.

“Why did you make me stop? Did I mess up?” Tom was upset, he didn’t want to disappoint her. She was panting but managed to smile and lean forward to him and pull him into a firm embrace.

“No way. You did very good TJ. I have never felt like that before.” She kissed him and they fell together to lie on their sides, pulling into each other with reckless passion and a newfound raw lust. Rose noticed he was ready, and mischievously pushed Tom onto his back. She straddled him and reached down, to gently guide his cock. Her sobbing thighs nearly dripping onto him she whispered breathlessly “I guess I was wrong TJ. I guess you are a man.” She slowly lowered herself and enveloped him. Tom couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling and let out a long moan. He looked up at her to see her wince slightly as her hips came to rest against his.

“Rose? Are you okay?” Her face was an inscrutable mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Yeah, I’m okay TJ.” As she settled she began blushing deeply “I saved my cherry for you. It wasn’t easy, there were times they almost… I am glad it was you.”

Tom was looking up at her and thought he saw tears in the dim light. In spite of the euphoric pleasure of his body his heart suddenly twisted. He reached up and pulled her down onto him. His own eyes misty as he pushed his mouth against hers. She returned the kiss with surprise before he broke off “I love you Rose. I am happy too. I am happy my first time was with you.”

“I love you too TJ. I love you too. It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Rose still had tears in her eyes but her hips were beginning to slowly rock, grinding him into her. He tensed and whimpered but she didn’t stop. She began rocking faster and pushing her drooling flower against him. As her momentum built she sat up and grabbed her own breast. Tom was a little surprised to see how roughly she squeezed herself but he was too lost in bliss to give it much thought. Rose reached down and grabbed his hand and pushed it against her chest.

“Grab my tits TJ. Oh fuck. God fuck this is amazing. I fucking love you TJ, please fuck me. Oh God!” The exquisite pleasure cascading through Tom’s body wasn’t enough to mask the sudden change in her. The aggression and passion was pushing him to the edge and he squeezed her breast hard as his body tensed. He felt her bounce and slam her hips back down driving him into her and he gasped while she moaned loud and without reserve. “Not yet TJ. Hold on just a little longer. Don’t cum yet fuuuck. Oh fuck TJ yes!” Tom was trying as hard as he could to hold back what had happened before but Rose was not making it easy. She was bouncing up and down so hard they could feel the van rock on its old shocks. Then she grabbed him and pulled his face into her breasts as she rocked her pussy against him. He felt her quiver and clench and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was panting and out of breath but managed to speak.

“Rose, I feel it. I’m gonna explode!” As he felt himself release she dug her nails into his back and screamed. She was holding nothing back now as she rode him into waves of euphoria. Tom felt his lap go from wet to soaked as she relentlessly rocked her hips and panted. After what felt like ages they both collapsed, Rose falling back and bringing Tom with her to catch his breath on her chest. They were sweating, out of breath, their heads were swimming from exertion, passion, alcohol, and the destruction of the only barrier left between them. After what seemed like a very long time Rose gently kissed Tom on the head.

“Well, nobody can say you’re not a man now.” Rose sighed happily and Tom rolled to lie next to her. His hand was still on her breast, mindlessly fondling it. His face was a mask of pure contentment. Rose shared his sentiment, and she would have been happy to lie there until the sun came up. For what felt like the first time either one of them could remember, they were both genuinely happy. Without fear, without shame, without doubt. They knew that they still had the world to face, but they would face it together. Always together.

“I love you Rose.” Tom mumbled as he pushed his head onto her arm snuggling up closer to her. 

“I love you too TJ.” She smiled and stroked his hair away from his face. His eyes were closed and she realized how much she really did love him. Her feelings were flowing like a river through her, carving deeper into her heart with every passing second.

“I love you Rose.” he said again

“You already said that.”

“I like saying it.” Tom was sounding sleepy now, his voice breathy. “I want to tell you, every day, and every night. And all the time. It makes my chest feel full. It makes my heart stop when I can’t find you, and only start again when I do. It makes me so scared of losing you, but so happy when I think of what if we are never apart.” He was beginning to drift off and Rose knew that it was time to go.

“Alright, up you get. We don’t wanna get found here in the morning.” She sat up bringing him with her and they both sat for a minute with their heads swimming. The exertion and alcohol finally caught up to them and they both took a moment to adjust. As they fumbled around in the mess and the dim light to find their clothes, Tom noticed when he looked down that he saw blood on himself.

“Oh my God! Rose, are you bleeding!? Did I really hurt you??” He was shocked, but she started to laugh. It was rare for her to giggle in a girlish way but this was one of those rare times and Tom became immediately more confused. His bewilderment only entertained Rose more.

“No, TJ, no it's okay. I told you, I gave you my cherry. Don’t worry, that only happens the first time. Next time you won’t have to worry about it.”  
“Next time?” Tom asked, it actually hadn’t occurred to him that they would do this again. He was pulling his pants on and looking for his shirt.

“Well, yeah.” Rose was pulling her clothes back on, talking to the floor. “We aren’t actually like- We were never really...I’m not actually your older sister, like we tell everyone. You know that TJ. So, there is no reason why we can’t be” she trailed off mid sentence. She was blushing harder than she thought was possible. She had never actually felt like a little girl before. She took a deep breath and steadied her voice. “You’re my boyfriend now TJ. And I am your girlfriend.”

“Really? Is that okay?”

“We might still have to tell other people that were siblings. I don’t know that they would understand everything, you know?”

“But, we’re not, right? You’re my girlfriend?” There was obvious anxiety in Tom's voice. 

“Only if you’re my boyfriend.”

“Forever.” Tom said, the apprehension audibly leaving his voice. “I don’t care what we tell everyone else. I will know that I love you, and that we’re really together.”

Rose finished getting dressed hiding her face, she didn’t want Tom to see her blushing, or crying. When she had composed herself she opened the vans back doors and sat on the edge, swinging her feet just above the pavement. Tom moved and sat next to her. She took out a cigarette and lit it. When she put her hand back down next to her, Tom placed his hand over hers. They sat like that without saying anything for a few minutes, watching the night in the city.

“Hey, Rose.”

“Yeah?”

“Do the thing.” Rose smiled and blew the smoke out of her nose, without a doubt the most joyful either of them had ever felt. But then Tom poked her gently in the side. “Not that, the other thing.”

“What other-” Rose was interrupted by Tom reaching his face up and kissing her, a long heavy kiss that lasted until the cigarette burned out.

“That’s the one” he said, when they finally parted.

“Fucking TJ.” She smiled, laughing slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Rose.” he said.

“Come on, let's go back inside before everyone else wakes up.” She hoped out of the van and shut the doors behind them. As they walked back to the abandoned building their hands found each other, and their fingers intertwined as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Positive or constructive feedback is always appreciated as I attempt to improve as a writer.


End file.
